A spell worth waiting for
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: Kairi Blake. the daughter of two sorcerers. Merlin dies and she has to find the prime milennium and Sora with her father. for 1000 years they search for them both... as time tells its story... both are found as they were both lost. R&R plz x
1. Time will tell its story

**A/N- **OK. i saw Sorcerers apprentice and thought i _had_ to make a story for it... well Kigndom hearts and Sorcerers apprentice ^_^

_Disclaimer-_ Do not own Kingdom hearts or sorcerers apprrentice... they both kinda belong to Walt ;)

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**A spell worth waiting for…**

**Chapter 1- Time will tell its story**

On this deep dark night, down at the waters edge of the lake, I waited for him to approach me. A fond memory of mine that I remember as though it was yesterday. The moon smiled ever so weakly upon me. The stars twinkling their goodbyes. I knew something was going to happen, something tragic yet important, would happen on that night. I could feel the energy flowing through my hands, pulsing ever so slightly. The magical potential in the air.

Yes, I knew my father said he would not teach me magic but he's Merlins goddamn apprentice. Can't he teach me? "N_o Kairi, it is because you will not know how to control it at your age. The magic will be there but you will have no control over it_," his words echoed through my head. My magic will be able to be controlled. I can control many things, magic will be one of them if you teach me.

I wished, from the bottom of my heart as the stars fell from the sky, that one day I could learn magic. I hope that one day I could travel with my father to find the prime millennium that Merlin is searching for, then, only then, I _can_ use magic to help him on his quest.

Soras steps were audible as he stepped closer to me, "Sora, I can hear you, y'know?" I calmly looked at the water surface as it rippled, the moons smile stared at me. Ever so weakly.

"Damn, I thought sneaking up behind then hugging you might work," he sits to my left and wraps and arm round me, "Kairi, are you ok? You don't seem to be as peppy as usual," Sora asks me concerned

"It's nice to know that you're concerned," I weakly smiled

"What?" Sora said, taken aback, "Of course I'll be concerned about you. After all, I love you and always will love you until I die!" Sora wraps his arms round me tightly

"And I will love you until the day I die and I will love you in the after life. I will never stop loving you," A tear rolled down my cheek

I felt magic in the air once again as Sora leaned in to kiss me. No, not the sort of magic that brings love but I did feel that as well but I also felt true magic. My lips were ever growing nearer to his, The gap about the close. Suddenly a crash was heard from the distance. A chair flung itself from the source of the noise, Merlins castle!

I knew that the chair was mahogany and engraved with Merlins crest because how close it was to my face? It nearly wiped my nose clean off.

I stood up, "Sora, My father's in trouble!" I step in the direction of the castle

"Kai…ri…." His voice trailed off into the darkness. I could sense the sadness in his voice. I stopped for a moment and looked back. Someone was behind him. Riku! Sora yelped as Riku covered his mouth and dragged him into the shadows

"Sora!" I shouted, "Riku, you will pay for this!" I muttered under my breath, not bothered to raise my voice. Riku used to be our best friend… times spent on Destiny islands for our holidays… those are the memories I will cherish the most. Now Riku is working with Morgana. The back stabbing liar.

I started to make my way to the castle.

When I was younger Merlin told me something. He said that magic doesn't have a point. It has no logic in it at all. It's all from the heart. Dad says that my heart is not ready yet to feel a heavy weight upon it… yet I've been through _many_ hardships in the past. People these days, hypocritical.

I ran to the castle, as fast as I my legs could carry me. Past all the trees, bushes and other shrubbery. The walls were large and wide. The gates already down. I snuck inside. The halls neat and abandoned. The only light from the flames that flickered on the wall. Each step I took echoed around the walls. Paintings of previous wizards. I looked at them, Merlin seemed to the last of his long line of ancestors. The portrait of Merlin. The last of his line. Someone seemed to have hand written the date of death on the plaque. That's today! I must make haste. I'm sure Morgana is behind this. My father never really knew of my detective skills but this is rather late for me to find out. Long winding stairs that lead to the battle cries.

A large room, paintings and furniture sprawled across. The fight was still going on.

Merlin saw me. He let out a weak smile. He senses something. He only does that if he knows something is going to happen or there is something he knows.

"Kairi, get out! This is nothing to do with you!" Father yelled at me

"Oh, you'll find this has everything to do with her," Merlin defended an attack with his magic

"Merlin. She doesn't have magic!" father throws an energy ball at Morgana. Merlin always used to mumble or rant about nonsense, but everything he said in his life and at his death were all true... it only took me 1000 yeas to find that out.

"Really?" Merlin caught off guard, Morgana delves her knife into his stomach, "Morgana, I foresaw my death at the hands of you. Balthazaar, make sure you find the prime millennium…" his voice trailed off as he slowly died and collapsed. Time zoned out for a moment. Time stopped. As he hit the floor, life was his back in the face with reality. Tears welled up in my eyes. Merlin was like family to me… now… he's gone…

"Morgana!" I screamed

"Ah, little miss no magic," she readied her hands for a spell. I looked at her face… the voice was Morgana but it was Mothers body.

"Kairi! Run!" my father screamed at me as he was left on the floor by Horvath. The chicken left.

"I'll never run! I'll never hide!" I bellowed

I saw father reach for the Grimhold. He winked at me. I saw his plan come together. I stood ready for what Morgana was going to throw at me.

She smiled her evil smile with that annoying cackle. An energy ball was growing in her hands

"Kairi Blake… the daughter of two sorcerers and you can't even make a spell. How unfortunate for you!" she threw the ball at me.

Father stood and stopped it, "Morgana!" he yelled at her with the Grimhold in his hand. Morgana was trapped inside the Grimhold for good…. Hopefully.

"That's taken care of," I smiled

It only occurred to me; after Morgana was trapped inside the worlds most secure prison… that mother was in there with her. Father fell to his knees.

"Victoria…" a tear fell from his eyes. I've never seen him cry before; this was a new side to him.

"Father…" I knelt next to him to hold him and cry, "I miss them to…"

"It's not just mother is it?" he hugged me

"Sora…" I winced from the pain of leaving him. I didn't go and help him… I left him.

"What happened?" he comforts me

"Riku… took him… he must be working with Morgana… I miss Sora…" I sobbed

"I am sure it wasn't by his will though," he said

"Kairi… we have a mission to find the prime millennium. Merlin said it has to be someone with a strong heart. There is a riddle with the ring that I must solve. _Fear locks light in the darkness._ The answer lies deep with in the prime millennium right after they hear that," he lectured

_Fear locks light in the darkness._ There has to be a key… Courage! Courage is the key! I've solved the riddle. I must have. Merlin always said I was good at riddles. Now he's gone… Sora's gone. Where did Riku take him?

"Kairi. We are going to be around for a long time, so we shall rest and search for Sora and the prime millennium?" father helped me up

"Yes. Rest, then search. I hope we find him," I frown. I knew something bad was going to happen that night. Losing two people who are close to you in one night…

* * *

**A/N-** Sooo, what did you think? please Review ^_^ thanks. i'll have more up soon :) school starts soon so i'll try to get most of it done. x  
_**x**Crayon of a mad girl_**x**


	2. Searching

**A/N- **yay. chapter 2 is up ^_^ well, hope you likes this chapter :)

_Disclaimer-_ Nope... still Disneys and Square enix TT_TT

* * *

**Chapter 2- Searching**

Years went by.

Decades went by.

Centauries went by.

We searched… scraped every corner of this planet, looking for the prime millennium. Father still didn't have the answer. I didn't know whether or not to give him the answer…

Time took its toll on us both. Searching for Sora wasn't going down well. It has been years since Merlins death. 990 years to the day.

We spotted Riku a few times, or were it just me. I can't remember anymore. Am I seeing things or going crazy? I'm sure I saw Riku. I'm not losing my mind am I?

Days go by and we still find nothing. We searched and searched for the prime millennium. Sora is nowhere to be found. Each day that passed, the connection I had was dimming. My light was dimming. I feared that I was going to lose Sora forever. Fear was locking my light in the darkness. I have no courage left. Sora was _and_ is the one hat helped me.

Father has showed me some spells, from his book, to fend for myself but I can't do them. I asked on several occasions to let me hold the dragon ring but he won't let me.

Years later, world wars hit. Later on many other global events. I never thought this could be so fun to watch the future unfold before you. I was only a bystander at events I never got involved to such acts.

The year 2000, welcome to the present day, my father and me own a little antique shop together where he teaches me magic but I still can't do it.

I look out my window and see a boy running toward the store. A small boy with a red rucksack. I run down stairs to see what he wants. I hide in the shadows of the store.

He treads carefully, "Hello?"

I get closer

"Who was that?" he snapped round and knocks the vase over.

I grab the vase, "Careful now. Legend has it, that the person who owned this vase put a curse on it and whoever opens this vase will be trapped inside as ash, for 10 years to this day," I try to scare him with my story

"Is your hair naturally that red?" he ignores my story and stares at my red hair. Yes, I know it's a fiery sort of red but hey, I tried to scare him and he's one bright kid.

"Yes, why? Don't you have this colour red in your time?" I ask

"My time? How old are you meant to be?" he eye me up and down

"You won't believe me if I told you," I laugh

"try me?" he crosses his arms

"Well, I'm meant to be 15 _but_ I've been on this earth for…" Father cuts me off

"Kairi, don't. And who's this young fellow?" father walks up behind me

"This is David. David this is my father, Balthazaar," I introduce them to each other

"How'd you know my name?" David looks shocked

"I'm psychic… Nah, I can't even do a spell let alone be psychic. It's on your bag," I walk off

Father walks over to his drawer where he keeps the dragon ring.

"Ermm… I only came in for my note,"

"Ah, but it's a coincidence isn't it?" father takes the ring out

"Yeah, a coincidence…"

"If it likes you, you can keep it," Father places the ring on Davids hand… Nothing…

It didn't budge…

"Ok, I have a riddle. Tell me if you have a sudden burst for the answer… _Fear locks light in the darkness…_ anything?" he asks

"Nu-uh," David shakes his head.

I've seen many people try this ring. I want to just have one touch of the ring and find out if this is the answer to the riddle… but father will not let me.

A crash came from the desk under the stairs. Cockroaches fall out of the… GRIMHOLD!

_Horvath has escaped… don't panic, don't panic… oh what the hell!… That's scary O_o_

The Grimhold falls to the floor and rolls to Davids feet. I dismiss that and concentrate on Horvath.

"Run!" Father yells

David and I hide under a table. He has the Grimhold and the ring in both hands. We hide under there as Father and Horvath fight. Fireballs flung everywhere. Magic pulsing in the room. The shop nearly burning to the ground. The fight was nearing its end. Horvath knocks the vase over. The lid pops off and father and Horvath are trapped inside… for 10 years…

"Father!" tears well up in my eyes

"Hey it's ok," David tries to comfort me

"David. You have no idea," I fake a smile, "Could I have that back, please?" I point at the ring.

"Yeah, sure," I hold out my left hand. Long awaited time has this been.

"_Fear locks light in the darkness… Courage is the key…_" I recite. The gem inside the rings mouth starts to glow. The dragon comes to life… it walks round my hand to get comfy and sits on my middle finger; it wraps its tail round my finger. I am the prime millennium…

"Whoa!" David stared in awe

"I… I'm the prime millennium… so Merlin knew this all along," I smile, "Now go. I'll clean up this mess. Do not tell anyone else of magic. Mainly because people will think that you're crazy," I stand

"Ok," he runs out the door.

I decide to try out the ring. Just to check if it works. I point at the fire, I clench my hand into a fist and the fire goes out. I point at the broom in the corner, I signal it to come closer. It hops over to me. I grab the handle and start to sweep up. A young woman pops her head through the door, she looks young and she's brunette. She has a pink dress with brown boots and a red bow in her hair. There are some children about Davids age. David looks in. I wink at him.

"See, look Dave. There's no fire," the teacher says

"But, Mrs Gainsborough…" he frowns

The teacher apologises for Daves behaviour then closes the door.

I finish sweeping. Finish all the cleaning.

* * *

**A/N- **wait and see what happens in chapter 3 ;) Review please ^_^

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	3. Gotta find you

**A/N-** woop Chapie 3 ^_^ a bit of a change ;) just to let youzz know that the song is Gotta find you- Joe Jonas ^_^ [don't hate me -_- i thought it fit the story ^_^]

_Disclaimer-_ still no T_T

* * *

**Chapter 3- Gotta find you**

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_  
_Of what it means to know just who I am_  
_I think I've finally found a better place to start_  
_But no one ever seems to understand_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be, you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_  
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
_Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile_  
_When I find you it will be alright_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be, you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost,_  
_can't find the words to say_  
_Spending all my time_  
_stuck in yesterday_  
_Where you are_  
_Is where I want to be_  
_Oh next to you..._  
_And you next to me_  
_Oh I need to find you..._  
_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you (I need to find you)_  
_I gotta find you (yeah)_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you (I need to find you)_  
_I gotta find you (gotta find you)_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you_

"Put your Keyblade away! You're meant to be driving you palooka!" Donald yells at me

"Whoa, sorry Donald… I was only playing a song," I make my Keyblade disappear, I was using it as a guitar

"I don't care! We nearly got hit by Nobody ships!" he yells again

"Hey Donald, don't be too harsh on the kid. He's been missing Kairi. Don't you miss Daisy?" Goofy says

"Fine! You win," Donald sulks off

I'm left on the bridge driving this god forsaken gummi ship. 990 years… 990 fricking years I've been searching for Kairi… I bet she's looking for the prime millennium… I bet she's found someone else…

I made a promise to her… on that dark night where the stars shone down on us and the moon smiled ever so weakly.

_I'll come back to you… I promise!  
__**I know you will!**_

Riku, he seemed to have been put under a spell as he dragged me into the woods, he helped me even in his state. He said to me that in these woods I would find a way out, not the sort I would hope for but a way out nonetheless. I ended up finding Donald and Goofy. We travelled many worlds looking for my beloved Kairi Blake… I still love her and will never stop loving her. She was _and_ is my one true love…

"Hey Sora! Watch the space!" Donald comes storming in

"Yes mother," I sarcastically laugh

"Don't…. never mind. Why don't we check here?" he points at the dry arid world… Pride Lands.

"Lets try there… she might be a red lion," I make a joke of her hair colour. I love her hair really. Fiery red, just like Axels. But he's annoying unlike Kairi.

We land on Pride Lands and start to search. Searching on hand and foot… on paws even!

I have turned into a lion cub? Donald is a bird? Goofy is a turtle?

Not your usual get up but I really like the idea of been a lion. RAWR!

"Stop mucking about Sora. We're looking for Kairi!" Donald says

Thus our search continues…

* * *

**A/N-** soo what do you think then? i know it's a change.. well, i'm going to do a change frm Kairis POV and Soras POV ;) i've been re-playing Kingdom Hearts 2... i love the pride lands... but Atlantica is better :P ;) many reasons ;) the famous bit at the end of kh 1 ;) i'll come back to you... yh u get the idea :3

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	4. The ring for 10 years What a win?

**A/N: **Chapter 4 yay :3 hope you like it. i got the list of mainly all the spells and the summon from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and any other they're from. anyways enjoy R&R plz x

_Disclaimer-_ well, as you've guessed none of the rights belong to me... TT_TT

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- The ring for 10 years. What a win?**

10 years with the ring to practice magic while my father is locked in the vase.

I run downstairs the next morning and open fathers little space in the wall where he keeps his book. His spell book is still there. I slowly take it from its dusty hold and clean it off. I turn to the first page. The sort of contents page. I skim through the names of the spells. Only a true magician can use the stronger spells. The name of the spell and the strengths of it depend on how strong the caster is.

_**Hikari**- a spell to illuminate your surroundings_

_**Leviana**__- a spell to levitate almost anything_

_**Searchaga**__- searches for whom you have in mind or summons them to you_

_**Summon**__- summons those loyal to you._

_**The element of Light. **__Reflect magic is classified as Defensive Magic.  
__**Reflect/ Reflera/ Reflega**__- __produces a barrier of light for a second that guards from attacks, nullifying all damage, and then it goes away. Also, if any level of Reflect successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing._

_**The element of Darkness, **__It is classified as Advanced Magic.  
__**Magnet/Magnera/ Magnega**__- __a special type of magic that attracts enemies, orbs, and items towards the Magnetic Orb it creates. As the rank of the magic increases, the orb becomes bigger and more powerful. As enemies are attracted to the orb, they will feel damage from the orb._

_**The element of Fire  
**__**Fire:**__ Unleashes a small burst of flame.  
__**Fira:**__ Unleashes a potent burst of flame that explodes on contact.  
__**Firaga:**__ Unleashes an incredible homing burst of flame that explodes on contact. _

_**The element of Ice  
**__**Blizzard:**__ Unleashes a chunk of frost.  
__**Blizzara:**__ Unleashes a large chunk of frost. Longer range than Blizzard.  
__**Blizzaga:**__ Unleashes a larger chunk of ice. Longest range._

_**The element of lightning. **__Although named "Thunder", lightning is actually used, not thunder itself. Summons a single lightning bolt to strike an enemy and an area-of-effect that is expanded with each upgrade.  
__**Thunder:**__ Calls bolts of lightning to the target area.  
__**Thundara:**__ Calls a powerful lightning storm to the target area.  
__**Thundaga:**__ Calls a great maelstrom of lightning to the target area._

**The element of plants**_, Cure magic makes the target recover an amount of lost energy. Cure magic is powerful and nearly always fully heals its target as well as allies within the proximity of the deployment.  
**Cure:** Restores a little energy to one ally or the caster himself or herself. Cure creates a burst of leaves above the caster and two sprouts of water drops descend in a spiral around the caster and any allies in range  
__**Cura:** Restores a lot of energy to one ally or to the caster himself or herself. Cura causes vines and clovers to swirl around and up anyone in range  
__**Curaga:**__ Restores a massive amount of energy to all allies and the caster themselves. __Curaga creates three yellow flowers above the caster that showers the caster in petals as well as a flurry of petals all around them, while any allies in range are surrounded in petals and circled by a vine covered in sprouts._

_**The "power of the stars", **__also associated with the Lucid material. Gravity spells form a miniature event-horizon that crushes their target, and rendering them temporarily defenseless to further attacks.  
__**Gravity:**__ Wrings a percentage of energy from the target. Effective against enemies with lots of energy.  
__**Gravira:**__ Wrings a percentage of energy from the target. Wider area of effect than Gravity.  
__**Graviga:**__ Wrings a percentage of energy from the target. Wider area of effect than Gravira.  
__**Zero Gravity/Zero Gravira/ Zero Graviga-**__ They function much like the Gravity spells, but instead of crushing the enemy, they fling them into the air, where they slowly are harmed by the spell and may become confused._

_**The element of Time, **__prevent a target from moving for a limited amount of time. As the rank of Stop increases to Stopra and then Stopga, its range and duration increase, When a frozen enemy is attacked, no damage is dealt at first, but the accumulated damage is dealt when Stop wears off. Or can be used to stop time itself.  
__**Stop:**__ Prevents target from taking action for a limited time.  
__**Stopra:**__ Prevents target from taking action for a limited time. Wide area of effect.  
__**Stopga:**__ Prevents target from taking action for a limited time. Widest area of effect._

_**The element of Air, **__This wind barrier cuts the damage taken in half.  
__**Aero:**__ Deploys a barrier that absorbs damage.  
__**Aerora:**__ Deploys a barrier that absorbs damage. Damages enemies on contact.  
__**Aeroga:**__ Deploys a barrier that absorbs damage. Deflects certain attacks._

_Searchaga_, that has to be it! I'll use that! Seeing that, I can summon Sora to me or I have the location of his whereabouts.

Flicking to the page of that spell, I recite the words…

_Take a sight;  
make it right,  
I wish to seek…_

…

That's it it's blank… wait… if I picture Sora in my mind… there it is, his name! The gap is filled with Soras name. I'm so focused on the image of Sora in my mind, I _forget_ about the spell… I _forget _about the Grimhold.

Soras heart warming smiles, his sapphire blue pools of light, the way he used to say my name, his chocolate spikes of hair, whenever I used to be on the verge of tears Sora would know how to make me smile again… I can't help but smile at these thoughts.

Footsteps are audible behind me. I dismiss them. Footsteps again. I'm sure I was the only one in the building, or am I not? I turn around, slightly paranoid, hoping to find no one. To my relief there is no one. So I let my thoughts carry me away again… drifting into my own reality. Magic seems to be such a normal thing now.

"You won't be able to find Sora that way," a strangely familiar voice sounds behind me

Without thinking I shout, "Who's there? Show yourself!" I stand.

The figure steps out the shadows, baggy blue jeans and black vest top with silver hair, it's Riku! he speaks, "Kairi Blake… you've changed from the quiet girl I once knew… and why do you have the book? Wait… no!" Riku looks at my hand

"Oh, this?" I show off my hand with the ring on

"You're the prime millennium? How?" he asks

"I don't know. I just kind of put the ring in my hand… then it went on my finger. I don't know why I am?" I move my hand around and stare at it

"I think I know why. Remember when we were younger? Merlin told us a story with a riddle. The one who found the answer the quickest would be the prime millennium," Riku says

"_Fear locks light in the darkness_…" I frown

"And what's the answer?" he pesters me

"Why would I tell you? You're working for Morgana, Maleficent and possibly Ansem!" I shout at him

"Kairi… I was never working with them… I was being controlled by Maleficent. Her magic is strong but not as strong as Morganas. Her magic is stronger than any evil witch. The prime millennium has been found, it won't really matter if you told me or not?" he says

"I believe your story so far. Fine," I sigh, "the answer to Merlins riddle, _Fear locks light in the darkness,_ is, _Courage is the key,_" I say

"Is that it? I thought it meant somethi… oh, it does to you doesn't it?" he remembers

"Wha? I don't know what you mean?" I'm taken back a little

"Never mind, you'll find out when the time comes," he simply states

"I need to find Sora… I have been searching for nearly 1000 years…" I look back at the book; "I miss those times… those times on the island… when we were younger…" I frown

"I've missed you Kairi," Riku holds my hand

"What?" I shout. Confused about the way he said that

"Kairi. I never got the chance to tell you but I love you…" he looks me in the eye. He's not joking around. When he's serious he looks you right in the eyes.

"Riku…" I frown

"Kairi, I let Sora have his chance with you because he's my best friend. I only want what's best for him and that's to make him happy with the one he loves. I put him first, every time. Even when I was controlled, I made sure there was a way out for him," he says

"I didn't know," I gasp, "I'm sorry," I release my hand from his grasp with a frown

"I know you love Sora so I'll help you search for him. He's with Donald and Goofy aboard their Gummi ship," he sighs, "He must've been looking every where for you, every single world out there…"

"Those worlds… we wanted to _see 'em all_ as Sora used to say. He was overly enthusiastic about things when we were 14…"

"That's only 1 year younger than you are now," Riku smiles

"Yeah. We're only 15 and you're 16… maybe this world was just a piece of something much greater," I smile

"Don't forget about the past Kairi," he says

"_Forget_…" I place my hand on my heart, "Right, I have 10 years to find Sora till my father is set free,"

"The vase?" he raises a brow

"Yes," I sheepishly reply

"And you're going alone?"

"No, well?" I rub the back of my neck

"Well I'm going with you!" He says

I still can't grasp why I decided to let Riku tag along. I know he's my best friend and all but… this is my mission not his. I have to look for Sora myself.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think of this chapter? back to Kairis pov for a while but don't worry, it'll be Soras pov soon. maybe _some_ spoilers mainly from kh and/or kh2

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	5. Searching for my beloved

**A/N:** woop woop. i got _Hold on_ by Jonas brothers in this one.

_Disclaimer-_ if i could i'd swim to the islands and live there :P but sadly i cannot ¬_¬'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Searching for my beloved**

Yeah, I have 10 years to search for Sora. _It's just not long enough._

Traverse town is where I've been living for the past year or so with my father before he was locked in the vase. I know several people here.

There's Cid, the gummi shop owner.  
Squall, who prefers to be called Leon after the incident at his home world.  
Aerith, who is from the same world as Leon.  
Yuffie, a ninja from the same world as Leon and Aerith.  
Can't forget the cute little Moogles who run the synthesis shop and Donalds nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who run the item shop.

I've always stayed in the shop, I have never left the shop but one day I did. The day Riku and I left to search for Sora.

That day that I left the shop, I stayed in the alleyway near the item shop, I spotted a dog and a duck. Donald Duck and Goofy Goof with the king's dog, Pluto. "How can we 'ave lost Sora?" Goofy asked Donald

"Well it was your fault!" Donald shouts

I stay in the shadows

"But as far as I remember it was you who shouted at him," Goofy says

"Oh what do you know? Ya big palooka!" Donald walks off

"What do I know?" Goofy stops to wonder then follows his fellow companion

Pluto wonders off in his own pursuit. He walks over to me, with head on the floor sniffing away and his tail stooped. He stops, looks up at me and sniffs me. "Woof!" he wags his tail

"Hey boy. How's it goin'?" I whisper as I pat his head

"Woof!" he politely woofs

"What is it boy? Where's Sora?" I ask

"Woof," his woof seems saddening. He lowers his head and stops wagging his tail

"Has something happened to him?" I frown

"…" No response

"Pluto… go to Sora if you find him… but tell Sora I still love him. I've never stopped loving him and I still remember his promise he made to me that night," I say, on the verge of tears

"Woof!" he nods and runs to the odd twosome, Donald and Goofy. I hope he gets the message to Sora. If only he was here… he would stop these tears.

I slump back against the wall. This is how it feels to lose someone, to try and find them and trying not to forget… how must I go on?

"Pain getting to ya?" Riku strolls over to me

"More than you can imagine…" I frown

"Kairi. I know how you feel but I've not been through what you've been through," he frowns

"Why, what have I been through that you know? Please enlighten me?" I give him the evils

"It's nothing… never mind, I don't want to hurt you more than you already are… lets just go find Sora. That will make your hurtings stop,"

"I hope… do you have a gummi ship?" I stand

"Yes I do. Lets go," he hugs me. That was all it took. One hug and all my tears flow like a river.

"Riku, don't ever change," I sob

I wouldn't stop sobbing in Rikus arms

"Kairi. It's ok. I've got you now," his words. Those utmost caring words… they remind me of… Sora…

"Soooorrraaa!" I howl. I grip onto Riku. I don't want to be left. I don't want anyone to let go anymore. I've let people go in the past, of what I can remember… but now I'll hold on…

_We don't have time left to **regret**, hold on  
And we'll take more than **common sense**, hold on  
So **stop your wondering**, take a stand, hold on  
'Cause there's **more to life than just to live**, hold on_

'Cause an **empty room** can be **so loud**  
There's **too many tears** to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

_**When you love someone**__ and they break your heart  
__**Don't give up on love**__, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on__**falls apart**__ and you're __**feeling lost**__  
All your __**hope is gone**__, don't __**forget **__to hold on  
__**Hold on!**_

When it

I wake up in a gummi ship chair on the bridge.

"Ah, finally you're awake. I waited till you woke up. You sobbed yourself to sleep you know?" Riku walks in

"I've been sleeping badly the last few days," I yawn

"I can tell," he laughs

"What's that supposed to mean?" I put my hands over my eyes… they're dry and sore, "oh…" I close my eyes with a sigh

"Go and wash your face. Get your eyes sorted," he smiles… his smiles are warm… just like Sora… I frown… more tears want to come out but my eyes were to sore from the previous tears.

I feel warm hands wrap round my waist, "There is no need to cry anymore," he whispers into my delicate ear.

I held onto him tight, without opening my eyes, "Riku…" he raises my chin up

He places his finger on my lips, "Shh,"

I open my eyes. He leans in closer to my face. All thoughts in my mind vanish… nothing left to cry over… no spilt milk…

Careful lips from a caring person. Riku, my best friend from my ever forgotten childhood, is kissing me right now… how am I supposed to react? Nothing was harming me now… I was safe in _his_ arms… _his_… _Sora…_

I pull away. I run. Run for the door. Check my surroundings and run for port.

"Kairi!" I hear Rikus voice from behind me.

* * *

**A/N:** ooooo O_o Kairi and Riku kiss :L and she ran for the port.. none other than Port Royal ^_^ so will pluto give the message... will Kairi remember her forgotten childhood? Review plz xx

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	6. The final Princess of Heart

**A/N:**

Soras POV and this is obviously after Kairi leaves to end up in Port Royal. this part is like the start of kingdom hearts in traverse town ^_^

_Disclaimer-_ I don't own any of the amazingly amazing characters from Kingdom Hearts or Sorcerers Apprentice.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- The final Princess of Heart**

Donald didn't have to shout at me. Now I'm left in tears in this dark alley. He said to me that I should act my age and not be childish. I _am_ acting my age. I'm just trying to find Kairi. What if Daisy had gone and he had to look for her, for 1000 years. He would feel the same wouldn't he?

I hear a girl's voice. Her voice sounded chocked as though she was on the verge of tears… I knew that voice. If Kairi was ever about to cry I would always hold her tight and whisper in her ear, "_Kairi. It's ok. I've got you now,"_ those words would always calm her and she would stop crying. The girl said something to this dog, I recognised his bark. It had to have been Pluto. She said, _"Pluto… go to Sora if you find him… but tell Sora I still love him. I've never stopped loving him and I still remember his promise he made to me that night."_ She said my name… it must've been Kairi… why was I so stupid and sit like a lemon here? It's maybe… just maybe because I've not heard her voice for so long…

I remember her… she remembers me. I have to search for her!

I shakily stand to my feet. I hold onto the crate behind me to regain my balance. A shadow skims passed the cobbles in the floor. Typical heartless. Got some more fighting to do. I summon Oblivion and make my way to the second district.

"They will come at you out of nowhere," a strange voice spoke from behind me

"Who are you?" I turn

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" he puts his hand to his head as though in shame

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I shout at him

"Never mind," he bluntly says, "Now lets see that Keyblade," he walks over to me

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" I stand in my fight posture

"Alright then, have it your way," he brings out his Gunblade, swings it once then comes straight for me.

I hit him with one blow of the Keyblade he doesn't flinch. He swings his Gunblade. I fall to the floor. I shakily stand, leaning on my Keyblade.

"Now… you're… gonna… you're gonna…" I fall backwards on to my back… unconscious…

I hear voices from around me…

"You're slipping Leon," a young girl mocks

"I went easy on him," the guy who attacked me spoke, "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse,"

"Come on Leon, we need to get to a safe place," the girl spoke

I wake up in a bed. I hear _her_ voice… _Come on, lazy bum. Wake up._

"You ok?" _Kairi_ asks…

"I guess…" I look at her… it's _Kairi!_

"Those creatures that attacked you are after your Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade," _Kairi_ says

"I'm so glad that you're ok, Kairi," I stare into her eyes

"_Kairi_? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie" she puts her hands on her hips

"Huh?" sudden realisation sets in

She looks at me, "I think you might've over done it Squall,"

The guy who attacked me walks in, "That's Leon," he speaks in his deep manly voice. Girls might think of it as sexy.

"Hey. Why is my Keyblade over there?" I point at Oblivion leaning against the chest of drawers

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you," Yuffie says

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them but it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one," he picks up Oblivion and swings it. It flashes then finds its way back into my hands, "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers,"

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" I shout at Leon

"I guess you know there are many worlds out there. When the Heartless came, everything changed," Yuffie says

"The Heartless? Oh those creeps," I say

"So you're familiar with them I guess. Those with out hearts," Leon says

"The darkness is peoples hearts- that's what attracts them," Yuffie says

"And there is darkness within every heart," Leon states

"Hey, have you heard of someone called Ansem?" Yuffie asks me

"Ansem? Wait isn't he the one who's working with Morgana?" I ask

"Ansem the Wise. He was studying the Heartless. He recorded his findings in a very detailed report," Leon says

"Can I see this report?" I ask

"It's pages are scattered everywhere," Yuffie buts in

"Scattered?" I say

"Too many worlds," Leon honestly says

"Ah… maybe the king went to find them… he left a long time before I went searching for Kairi…" I frown

"So that's who you thought I was when you were hallucinating," Yuffie laughs

"Yeah… she is the only one I've been looking for… I've faced things worse than death… searching for her…" I stare at the floor

"Kairi… that name rings a bell… I think i know her…" Leon ponders aloud

"She's the daughter of Balthazaar Blake and Victoria Blake," I keep looking at the floor. Pretty nice carpet.

"Hmm… not from what I remember? What I remember is that she came from the same world as me but after the heartless came… well they wasn't called heartless at the time but for you I'll keep it simple… she came from a world called Radiant Garden. She is the final Princess of Heart," Leon tells his story

"So wait… she's not from Disney castle?" I look up to Leon

"She had to be taken away to a safe place. Disney Castle was the _only_ safe option. Balthazaar took her in his care, along with Victoria. She looked up to them as parents. Her real parents could not look after her in their current state after the battles. Her mother and her father really miss her…" he frowns

"Hey, cheer up Squall," Yuffie tries to cheer the grumpy man up

"Yuffie! I told you already! I changed my name because of what happened there. I don't want to be reminded of it!" Leon speaks rather angrily at Yuffie

"Sorry Leon. I know you miss your kid but I know she's still safe out there somewhere," Yuffie smiles

"Your kid?" I tilt my head confused. I'm not exactly the brightest bulb in the room

"Yeah. Kairi Leonhart is my daughter," Leon crosses his arms

"Oh… Oh!" I realise this is her real dad. I have to set a good example so he thinks I'm a good person for his daughter

"You've realised I'm her dad and thought you better shape up? Good cause," he sniggers

"So… who's her mother?" I ask

"Aerith Gainsborough. As Ansems studies went on. He saw that the final princess would be a Keyblade wielder," he starts to frown

"And that's bad?" I ask trying not to sound as though I'm pestering him

"Yes. Maleficent is trying to find all the princesses of heart to finish the Keyhole… I guess she would be the only one to stop them but I just don't want her to get hurt," he stares at the carpet

"Hey Leon. I've been living with her ever since she came to Disney Castle. I've always made sure she was happy. She was always happy with me but when Merlin died… when Riku kidnapped me… I guess she got broken… I've been searching for her ever since…" I look at my hands

"So I guess she's happy with you then? I can't complain. It's her choice. I'm glad she's happy with you," Leon smiles

"Leon is that a smile I see before me?" Yuffie says

"Yes, I guess I'm smiling," he laughs

"Is that a good thing?" I whisper to Yuffie

"A good thing? This is great. He never usually smiles," she whispers back

A soldier appears in the centre of the green room.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon points at the door

Yuffie flings open the door.

"Sora, let's go!" Leon summons his Gunblade and we jump out the window, off the balcony after the heartless.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Do Donald and Goofy find Sora? will Kairi find out about her real parents? will... oh i'll shut up now and write chapter 7 ;)

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	7. Free for now

**A/N:** Chapter 7 now ^_^ hope you like this. i've sent Kairi to Port Royal and i know you found out what her true name is but obviously she doesn't know it yet. she's ran from Rikus Gummi ship and meets Jack... What will happen to Riku and Kairi?

_Disclaimer- _Sadly... no TT_TT i wish i did though...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Free for now**

I ran far from Rikus Gummi ship. That black and red ship of his that I don't want to see for a while.

This world seems different. Not like Traverse town or any other world I've visited… what's so different that I can sense.

I gradually slow to a steady pace to the port. The harbour has the largest boats I've ever seen. I stand in awe. A voice catches me off guard, "What's a pretty wench like ye doing out this late at night?" a pirate that seems to be drunk, but not drunk, stepped off a fancy ship.

"And who are you?" I ask the suspicious pirate

"Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm captain of the Black pearl… if you've ever heard of it. What be you name lassie?" he holds his hand out to shake.

I shake his hand, "My name's Kairi Blake. I'm a sorcerer," It just rolls off my tongue

"Ah, so ye be a magic casting witch then? Well, I won't mind ya as long as you won't be doing no curses on me," Jack laughs

"No, I'm not that sort of witch…" _am I? _"… Do you know where I am? I seem to have got lost," I sheepishly say

"Ye be in the famous Port Royal. This be where all the pirates be livin'," he says

"Ah, I guessed that," I snigger

"So where ye be from then lassie?" he asks

"…" _Should I just say Destiny islands?_ "I'm from Destiny islands. An island with a beautiful sunset…" I frown

"A mate said the exact same thing. He said he was from Destiny Islands. He frowned just like _that_.Be there something between ye and that mate?" he asks

"There was… I've been searching…" I slightly chock

"Searchin' for ya soul mate I presume?" we slowly walk into town

"You could say that… but Sora was always the one… he…" I stop

"He felt the exact same way when he was searchin' ye. He nearly burst inter tears. But I helped him fight those tears and fight them there shadows," he triumphantly cheers

"Sora… he was the only one to stop my tears… but now… after what happened with Riku… I just don't know… all I know is that I acted irrationally by running away and now I'm lost…" I close my eyes, "I want to be in Soras arms again…" _Speaking with Jack seems so easy but I don't know why? Like i've known him for ages._

"So this mate's a keeper then? I said the same thing to him when he was down. I said, _so that wench is a keeper then?_ He replied, _yeah. She's the one. I know it because I love her more than anything in the worlds. I've faced worse than death and I won't stop till I've found her._ He's really serious then," he calmly walks with me to the town

We walk into the bar. We sit at a free table.

"What ye be drinkin'?" Jack asks

"Nothing thanks. I don't want anything," I frown thinking about Sora

"Suit yerself. I be gettin' some rum," he gets up and walks to the bar and talks with the bar staff.

A few minutes later a woman in a long yellow dress walks in. She sits at my table where Jack was sat.

"By any chance do you know anyone by the name of Sora?" she spoke to me without a breath in the sentence, not until she finished the sentence

"You know Sora!" I ask surprised

"So you're _her_ then?" she looks at me

"_Her?_" I look away from the blonde woman

"Well because I am a woman after all. I understood from when I saw you, who he was talking about. He never stopped going on about the red headed girl with amethyst eyes. He described every detail of you greatly. That is a sign of true love," she goes on

"Yeah. I know. I've been searching for him as he has been searching for me… well I just need to find him and my worries will be over, right?" I look back at her

"Hopefully," she smiles, "I am Elizabeth Swann. Your name must be Kairi Blake. Am I right?"

"Yes. My name is Kairi Blake. Miss Swann, is there anyway I can get back to my home world?" I ask

"I'm not sure if the interceptor will but I think there is a person who knows a way of flying from world to world. Will that do?" she asks

"Yes. Perfect. What is this persons name?" I enquire

"Michael I think his name was. Or was it Mickey? I'm not sure but he has these…" she didn't say it but demonstrated with her hands on her head that he had big round ears. Of course she was talking about the king.

"It's him," I smile

"You know this Mickey?" she ponders

"Yes. And he knows me," I grin

"Well at least you two know each other," she says

Jack walks over with his bottle of rum, "Hey Miss Swann, what be ya doing here?" his drunkenness shows

"Jack Sparrow! You should get rid of that _foul_ drink…" Elizabeth shouts at Jack while I slip away and look for the king.

* * *

**A/N: **So... Lizzy has shouted at Jack and Kairi has snuck away... she knows Sora still loves her and that she still loves Sora... more to come in chapter 8... Review plz x

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	8. Along this Boulevard I walk

**A/N:** So this is chapter 8. the song is Boulevard of broken dreams by green day :P ok. so far you know that kairi met jack and Elizabeth. she went off to find the king...

_Disclaimer-_ i wish...

* * *

**Chapter 8- Along this Boulevard I walk**

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
__Don't know where it goes__  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I explore this dark town. Each step that I take is a new feel of the cobbled floor beneath my feet. The cold is nibbling at my skin. Taking a savouring bite out of my flesh. The cold night grows darker. No light from the sky, only the candle light is seen from the walls of closed shops.

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

The stars twinkle their goodbyes and fall out of the sky. The worlds are losing their light. They are losing their hearts. No life left in the worlds to carry on. I wish I could help them. I wish Sora could help them… wishing on a star might help but knowing me it would never come true. Lonely as I am… I wish I could find Sora…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

My heart still beats… my love grows strong… I know I ran away from Riku… I know I'm alone now but all I want is to be found…

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Memories or dreams… who can tell what they are when they were just a blur back then. I walked many worlds with my father. Treks that will never be forgotten. Worlds that faded into darkness… worlds I searched for Sora… I cried… I wept for his return…

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone... _

I walk from the bar out to find the king. It's been _years_ since anyone has seen the king. Not even the Queen has seen him... and that's saying something, but he does contact her with letters. She has shown them to me on many occasions.

This quiet town is starting to scare me. Nothing has ever been this scary because I've either been with my father, Riku or Sora. They always looked after me. Now I'm out in the open by myself with my memories haunting me... Radiant Garden... The Unversed... The first 3 Keyblaade masters under Master Eraqus... When I was moved... I am not from Disney castle... I am from Radiant Garden!

My worst nightmares I thought I'd locked away from when I was 4 were haunting me yet again. They used to scare me every night after I was moved from Radiant Garden. The Unversed was making their way into the lives of the people. Taking our hearts. Making a large army of Unversed... then as time grew on they became the Heartless we know today.

They came mostly at night when the light was at its weakest. The Great War raged from the Keyblade masters. The graveyard where the 1000's of Keyblades lay... their lifeless masters unable to fight... the war was over until the last Keyblade was swung and…

I cannot remember after that because Merlin didn't continue the story. He never explained why. He just said to find the answer. Time will repeat itself as he predicted. The crazy old fool he was but there was sense in his words, More sense than me walking down this road looking for the king.

I have to find him before it's too late. I try to boost my courage but there is no hope… _Courage is the key_… what could it mean? Riku said that it meant something to me… but why would I think up the answer if I don't know what it means? _How_ am I supposed to know? _When_ am I supposed to know?

The road is long. The tunnel is short. I follow through the tunnel to the Rampart.

Seas raging at the bottom. I stand at the bell along with staring down at the storming waves. Sky dark. Sea raging. A great way to take a life…

_How can I even consider it… after all I've been through… the hardships… if I die here Sora will never find me… no one will… but then_ I_won't have to worry… I would be care free from life… death is just like life but with all the crap bits taken out… well it takes love out of it as well… what do I do?_

A voice cried out from the corner of the wall to my farthest left. Mickey's voice screamed out to me, "Kairi, No! Don't do it!"

I slowly turn to see the little king holding his arm out slowly… time slowed to a stop… the king froze in his position.

"Jump if you wish Kairi," a voice came from behind me. I dare not turn if they would be so close behind me

"Why? What would you gain from it?" I stare out to the sky

"Nothing, but I mean what would _your_ personal gain from it be?" the voice spoke again, "It is up to you. _They_ need you alive, not me,"

"Well… I just haven't really thought about it… I guess…" I close my eyes and sigh

"Then why jump if there is no reason to? There is a reason in _everything_. Ah but there must be a reason in your love affairs? Is it the Keyblades chosen one? Sor… I can't seem to remember his name. What was it?" he spoke in a questioning tone but mocking me also

"Sora! Sora is the Keyblades chosen one! I love him more than anything in the world!" I shout looking out onto the open sea then lower my voice, "I… I love him more than my own life… I would…"

"You would what? Sacrifice yourself for him? But that's no fun in the game? You've got to gamble and let loose a little," he jokes

_I know who this is. It's obvious by how he talks about games like Life and death was a game. It's obvious it's him. I know it is._ "So. How would you know? You have no _heart_ to _feel_ love do you Luxord?" I slowly turn to face the shorthaired blonde man in his long black coat. Number X- Luxord, Master of time.

"Good point," he puts his hand to his chin and strokes his short beard, "Well. It's your choice but don't forget my words. Just remember everything has a point…" he disappears in a dark corridor. Time returns to normal.

* * *

**A/N:** Kairi... Suicide... Never crossed my mind... or did it... well did Luxord help her? did the member of the dreaded Organization XIII help her? On to Soras POV!

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	9. The heart never lies

**A/N: **Haaii. sorry for the long wait. well i'm going to upload several then i'll be typing the rest up ^_^ ok. this song is from Mcfly- The heart never lies 3 i love this song :L Enjoy :P x

_Disclaimer-_ i cannot be bothered, coz it's too early in a morning, to say that i don't own kingdom hearts or any of the plot or characters because it all belongs to Square Enix... and Disney ¬_¬ i just did... oh well :L

* * *

**Chapter 9- The heart never lies**

We chase the Heartless to the 3rd district. It disappears into the darkness.

"Keep your guard up!" Leon shouts

I nod. I ready my Keyblade. My eyes set on what's going to come…

_Some people __**laugh**__, some people __**cry**__  
Some people __**live**__, some people __**die**__  
Some people __**run**__, right into the __**fire**__  
Some people __**hide **__their every __**desire**__  
But we are the __**lovers**_

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" A duet of screams came from above. Next thing I know, I'm flat on the floor with an over sized dog and duck on my back… _great_…

"Donald… Goofy… Get off me!" I shout to get them off me. They clamber off me… _then starts the shouting…_

"Why did you run off?" Donald starts his nagging

I sigh

"Donald. Could you not do that now? There's heartless about. Can we do this later?" Leon says

Donald sulks and gets his staff out. Goofy brings out his shield.

_If you don't __**believe**__ me  
Then just __**look into my eyes**__  
'cause __**the heart never lies**_

Darkness surrounds the neon lights. Soldiers appear from the shadows. Blue Rhapsodys, Green Requiems, Red Nocturnes, Yellow Operas and a large body came from the darkness. Leon ran for the large body. I go for the Green Requiems so they won't heal any of the other heartless. Donald and Goofy go after the rest.

_Some people __**fight**__, some people__** fall**__  
Others __**pretend**__ they __**don't care at all**__  
If you wanna __**fight**__ I'll stand right __**beside you**__  
The day that you __**fall**__ I'll be right __**behind you**__  
To __**pick up the pieces**_

By the end we are all shattered. The Yellow Operas had zapped me, on my right arm, and it's really starting to hurt. _Those heartless are good at their magic._ I joked as Leon carried me to the house at the top of the steps in the 3rd district.

"Hey Sora. That wound is pretty bad. Don't poke it. It'll get worse," Leon is right. It does hurt… and it has left a bad burn mark… hope Kairi doesn't see it.

_If you don't __**believe**__ me  
Just __**look into my eyes  
**__'cause __**the heart never lies**_

We walked into the house and Leon places me onto the table in the middle. I sit up and expose my battle scar. The room is filled with girly gasps from Aerith, Yuffie and _Goofy?_

"Who did this to you?" Aerith asks

"Yellow Operas," I say

"Aerith. Can you heal him?" Leon asks

"Of course I can," she has her palms ready and closes her eyes, "Curaga!" she shouts

Three yellow flowers appear above me and shower me in petals as well as some random petals fall around me. A petal touches my arm and my arm is healed.

"Thanks Aerith," I smile

"There will be a scar on your arm but there will be no pain now," she bows

She was right. I still have a big scar on my arm near my shoulder. No pain just the eye sore of the bumpy skin where I was zapped.

_Another year __**over**__, and we're still __**together**__  
It's **not** always __**easy**__, but I'm here__** forever**__  
__**We are the lovers**_

We stay quiet as we look at the scar. Leon breaks the silence, "For a Key bearer. You're not that bad. I trust you," he smiles… again?

"Yeah. I've had 1000 years practice after I left the castle. But I don't know how Kairi's got on…" I frown

"Well, your not gonna find out just sitting and mopping are ya?" Donald shouted

"Guess not," I say

"Guess not! You will find her. Right, from this moment on we won't have no frowns or sad faces. This ship runs on happy faces!" Donald makes a smile

"You hear what Donald says. Come on Sora. Just one smile so we know you're ok?" Goofy says

"Kairi…" I frown, "I promised I'd find her…"

"Sora! No more sad faces. Cheer up. You _will_ find her. We'll help you! One for all…" Donald puts his hand in

"And All for one!" Goofy puts his hand on top of Donalds

"Well… we've come this far, so why don't we finish the last leg of the adventure!" I put my hand in with a big grin. Everyone bursts into laughter from how ridiculous my smile looks. I end up joining them in the hysterical laughter. Why not? No harm to it.

_I know you __**believe**__ me  
When you __**look into my eyes**__  
'cause __**the heart never lies**__  
__**Hey**_

We laugh for ages on end… then we forget why we even started laughing… then carried on anyway.

_Yeah we are the __**lovers**__, I know you __**believe**__ me  
When you __**look into my eyes**__  
'cause __**the heart never lies**_

_**Because the heart never lies**_

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, what did you think? has the bit where sora does a smile and donald and goofy lecture about smiles... from kh 1 ^_^ hehe. R&R plz x

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	10. Silence is a scary sound

**A/N:** chapter 10. yaay. well see what you think... a bit different to the rest ;) Song- Silence is a scary sound- McFLY

_Disclaimer-_ oh no. i wish though ¬_¬

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Silence is scary sound**

_You see? It's Just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy. Now think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…_

So now I'm with Maleficent looking for Kairi. She said she would help me. I believe her because Sora has obviously forgotten about me, his _best friend _**Riku**. Surprised that he hasn't forgotten Kairi as well with that big head of his and that fancy Keyblade.

_I look into the **sky**_  
_And I have to ask **why**_  
_**She'd** go and** leave** **me**_  
_Oh **why do ****feelings have to die?**_  
_Was it all just a **sign?**_  
_Of what its **meant to be**_

I watch Sora as he laughs with his new friends, His new scar. Why does this mock me so much? We used to be rivals in the past but I guess this is what it was all leading up to. Kairi got caught up in our little fights over her but I gave up just for him. It made me feel so weak. But when I was alone with Kairi… I couldn't help but comfort her with a kiss.

I was the one that told Sora to say _Kairi. It's ok. I've got you now._ But she took into account that it's Sora who always says it and when I said it, it reminded her of Sora. I won't give up… I love her and I'm willing to find her, at all costs.

_Well I'm just too** excited**_  
_**The end **of this can be **sighted**_  
_She's over due for a **break out **_  
_I **better go **she blows my brains out _  
**_Silence is a scary sound_**

I slowly walk away from the window. I feel like I'm intruding on Soras life now…

"Let us leave. He does not seem to care for you any more. We shall look for _your beloved_ Kairi Le… Blake," Maleficent says

"Wait… why did you say Kairi Le… Then say Blake? Blake is her family name isn't it?" I question as we walk along

"If you wish to find her… you must know who and what she is," she speaks

"So does she know?" I ask.

She stays silent

"I guess not then. Please tell me," I ask her to tell me

"She is not from Disney Castle or from your cute little island. She is from Radiant Garden," she says

"What? There's no world called Radiant Garden!" I stop at the door to 2nd district

"It was formerly known as Radiant Garden before our lovely heartless attacked it and made that world of light into Hollow Bastion. Oh what a day of joy that was. But they took young Kairi away because they did not want the poor young princess getting her heart taken away. How… pathetic," she grumbles

_**Funny feeling** happened today_  
_Somewhere **buried in the past **_  
_**Didn't mean much**. that much anyway_  
**_I know that love will never last_**

"Princess? Heart?" I piece the puzzle together, "She's a princess of heart!" I shout

"Yes. She is one of the 7 we need to complete the Keyhole of Hollow Bastion," she goes on

"Will you harm her?" I raise the matter forward

"No, Of course not. Why would I harm her? I will treat you like a son of mine and keep you happy. If been with Kairi Leonhart makes you happy, so be it. You shall be with her," she smiles evilly and disappears in a puff of smoke. A note is left. I pick the note up and read it.

_Riku,_

_Take your vessel and fly to Villain Vale in Hollow Bastion. I shall meet you at the Keyhole. Find your own way up. The heartless shall not attack you. I shall wait for you there._

_Maleficent_

I shove the paper in my pocket and walk to the world exit. Through onto 1st district. I think to myself if I should pop to the item shop and the moogle shop.

_I'm **torn up **inside_  
_Theres a **hole in my mind**_  
_When **you're not next to me**_  
_So I **hope **you **choke and die**_  
_On **every single lie **look **what you've done to me**_

I walk over to the item shop that is owned by Donald's nephews. I open the door and the bell rings from the doorway.

"How can we help you sir!" they all jump over each other

"Hey! It's my turn to serve. You're cleaning, Louie!" Huey shouts

"And you're meant to be getting more supplies, Huey!" Dewey shouts

Sibling rivalry… typical… Dewey, in his blue hat and jumper, sits on the counter and I make my way for the counter. Huey, in his red jumper and hat, walks out the shop to get supplies while Louie, in his green jumper and hat, goes to get the broom to sweep.

"How may _I_ help you sir?" Dewey asks

"Could I have…" I think as I look at the list in front of me, "20 Hi-potions, and 15 ethers please," I get my Munny poach out

"That'll be 2700 Munny please," he hands me the concoctions I purchased

"Thank you," I nod and leave the shop and walk to the synthesise shop.

I walk up the steps to the side of the accessory shop. I open the door and the Moogles greet me with their weird language then they speak English because they realise I'm not a moogle

"How may I help you today sir?" the moogle jumps onto the table and looks up at me

"I want you to synthesise me a stronger Keyblade," I ask

"Ah, another Key bearer? Well what sort would you be after?" he asks

"Way to the dawn!" I say

"Ah. One of those? We need 2 blaze shards, 2 frost shards, 5 lucid shards, 3 Mythrill shards, 6 Orichalcum, 4 power shards and 1 spirit gem and the fee is 1000 Munny please," he recites the list from memory

"Ok. I have the materials," you might think I'm rich and have a lot of materials. You'll be right. I fight enough heartless to get my earnings.

"Mog Umhuhhunganmum ranumhanganda!" the moogle spoke to the other moogle

"Gumo nomoranumogo," Mog nods

Gumo nods and hands the materials to Mog.

Mog walks over to the fire, says some spells and gets to work on the Keyblade. She moves the stumps of her hands so fast I can't see them. After about a 10-minute wait my blade is finished.

Mog walks over with the blade. A dragon wing like blade with a feather at the point. A perfect _Way to the dawn_.

"Thank you for your wait, sir. Here is your Keyblade," she hands over the Keyblade

"Thank you," I nod to them both and hand the Munny over, "1000 Munny,"

"Thank you," Mog and Gumo say and I leave. Leave for Hollow bastion.

_I look into the __**sky**__  
And I have to __**ask why**__  
__**She'd**__ go and __**leave me**__  
Oh __**why do feelings have to die?**__  
Was it all just a __**sign**__?  
Of what it's __**meant to be**_

_Well I'm just too __**excited**__  
__**The end**__ of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a __**break out**__  
I __**better go**__ before __**she blows my brains out**__  
__**Silence is a scary sound**_

_I'm __**torn up**__ inside  
There's a __**hole in my mind**__  
When you're __**not next to me**__  
So I __**hope **__you __**choke and die**__  
On __**every **__single __**lie **__  
look what you've __**done to me**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

sooo what did you think? Rikus POV. shall be more of that to come soon... but when, that shall remain the mystery. Riku has gone to the darkside... i might go coz they have cookies :P x

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	11. I'm with you

**A/N:** soo... Kairi wanted to commit suicide and now...

_Disclaimer-_ ¬_¬

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- I'm with you**

Luxord leaves me with food for thought. He lets time fall back into place but I stop it again. Mickey shifts then stops as I stop the flow again, just how Luxord did. It got me thinking.

_Why did I decide to jump? I wanted to end it all that's why… but why? I won't have a gain from it… no one will…who will? Sora will never find me if I did… Mickey would have found me and told Sora… but Sora would probably fall to his knees and break down…_

_I'm **standin'** on the **bridge**  
I'm **waitin'** in the **dark**  
I **thought** that **you'd be here by now**  
There's **nothing** but the **rain**  
**No footsteps** on the ground  
I'm **listening** but there's **no sound**_

I let time flow back to normal, "…I just want it all to end!" I scream with all my strength and fall to my knees.

Mickey catches me and helps me up, "Kairi! No! Don't do it! … Wait… daja vu," he stops, "Who stopped time?"

"Luxord… he came and spoke to me… I was about to jump but he stopped me. Mickey I just want it all to end. I want to go home!" I turn to him

"Hey come on Kairi. I'll help you get home and find Sora," he smiles

"Mickey… I know," I frown

"You know what? How much?"

"I know I'm from Radiant Garden… that is all,"

"So you don't know the rest? Would you like to know or do you want to wait?"

_Isn't **anyone** tryin' to **find me?**  
Won't **somebody** come **take me home?**  
It's a damn **cold night**  
I'm tryin' to** figure out this life**  
Won't you **take me by the hand?**  
Take me **somewhere new**  
**I don't know who you are**  
But I'm, **I'm with you**  
I'm with you  
**Hmm hmm hmm**_

"I want to know now! I've been hidden from secrets from when I moved to Disney Castle. I thank you for saving me but I want to know the truth…" I frown

"You were traumatised after the war. We had to make you forget. That was the only way. I'm so sorry Kairi," he frowns also

_I'm **looking **for a **place**  
I'm **searching** for a **face**  
Is **anybody** **here** I know?  
'Cause **nothing's going right**  
And **everything's a mess**  
And **no one** likes to be **alone**_

"Kairi… your true father is a Gunblade wielder," he continues

"So my father isn't Balthazaar? Not a sorcerer? A Gunblade wielder? Who's my mother then?" I stare off again

"Your mother is not as such a sorcerer. She is, I believe, a Cetra. A woman of an ancient tribe of Radiant Garden. She fought valiantly alongside your father. She is living in Traverse town with your father," he says

"I was there for almost a year. How did I not notice them?"

"Because you didn't know her name. Aerith Gainsborough,"

_That name… Gainsborough… that teacher with the kids outside the shop… Mrs Gainsborough… the way she said "I'm very sorry for his behaviour…" _

"_I'm very sorry for her behaviour… it won't happen again," My mother took my wrist and pulled me out of Merlins house… wait that Merlin looks different? Is he a different one? Long blue robe and long silver beard..._

"_I'm sure it won't happen again. After all she is my best student!" Merlin shouts in his cheery voice to my angry mother_

"_Kairi. Please be on your best behaviour for him tomorrow. You want to be strong like your mother don't you?" she stops her angry phase_

"_Yeah! Magical Mommy!" I childishly cheer, well at 4 i was always childish_

"_Yes. Magical mommy," she smiled_

"Kairi?" Mickey waves his hand in my face

"Huh? Oh… flashbacks are occuring regular today," I dazedly smile

"Yeah. I think we should take you back home now," Mickey takes my wrist

_Why is __**everything so confusing**__?  
Maybe I'm just __**out of my mind**__  
Yeah… yeah... yeah... yeah... yeah,  
yeah... yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH...  
It's a damn __**cold night**__  
Trying to __**figure out this life**__  
Won't you __**take me by the hand**__  
Take me __**somewhere new**__  
__**I don't know**__ who you are_

_**Take me by the hand**  
Take me **somewhere new**  
**I don't know who you are**  
But I  
**I'm with you**  
**I'm with you**_

He takes me to his kingdom gummi. Chip and Dale on the screen, "Hey Miss… Blake," They smile

"It's ok you two, she knows," he smiles

"Oh. Ok. How's life been treating you Miss Leonhart?" Dale asks me

"_Miss Leonhart?_" I tilt my head with memories. Father and daughter walking to Merlins house as we held hands. Fond memories I was forced to forget.

"Yeah. Your father is Squall Leonhart," Chip answers my thoughts

"Wait. I know him. He lives in Traverse Town when I was there. He was only living there because Radiant Garden was overrun with Unversed... he prefers to be called Leon though... so he's the Gunblade wielder?" i tap my chin

"Yes. Now shall we get going?" Mickey pushes a button and the chipmunks get ready for our arrival.

_I seem to have forgotten your love. I will never forget you. I love you forever and always._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well... Kairi has remembered her childhood sort of... Onward to chapter 12!

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	12. Keep holding on

**A/N: **soo... she's home ^_^ yaay. soo what will happen this time? well i'm stuck in school in a geograpy lesson to be honest. course work is rather dull ¬_¬

_Disclaimer-_ O_o still no TT_TT

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Keep holding on**

Disney castle. The sweet fragrance of flowers. The noises of the shops. Stalls with fruit. Stalls with bread. Stalls with jewellery and almost everything… I'm home.

I run straight to the castle gates, leaving the king to walk slowly. The gates open. Minnie greets me.

"Ah. Princess Leonhart," she bows

"Queen Minnie," I bow also

"Minnie!" the king runs to his wife

"Mickey!" she hugs her husband

I slip away quietly and run to my room.

_You're **not alone**  
**Together** we stand  
I'll **be by your side**, you know I'll **take your hand**  
When it gets **cold**  
And it feels like **the end**  
There's **no place **to go  
You know **I** **won't give in**  
No I won't give in  
_

The room is the exact same, after 1000 years. Now I'm home… the room still has that cosy feeling. I've missed home. I miss Sora. Riku has changed…

_**Keep holding on**  
'Cause you know we'll **make it through**, we'll make it through  
**Just stay strong  
**'Cause you know **I'm here for you, I'm here for you**  
**There's nothing you could say**  
**Nothing you could do**  
__There's** no other way **when it comes to** the truth**__  
**So keep holding on**  
'Cause you know **we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
_

The chest of draws by my bedside. Only _some_ of the memories from Radiant Garden are here. A golden locket from my mother engraved with a **K.L.** and a small red armlet with a button. To be quite honest I have no idea what it does. Underneath the contraption are some photographs. They seem to have faded over the years but I can make out the faces in these pictures. There is me on the island with Sora and Riku. It was when Sora asked me out and the rest of the day he never left me. One day, before we left, he said there was a surprise for me in the secret place… I never got to see it. I remember after I moved here, it was just Soras hideout but he said to Riku, _"Kairi can come in because she's special!" _That made my day. He called me special. I remember we sat on the pier…

"_I can't wait once we set sail… Sora… Don't ever change,"_

We made a raft and I was excited to set sail. I never wanted Sora to change from his loveable self. I know he wouldn't but I wanted to make sure.

_So **far away**  
I wish you were **here**  
Before it's **too late**, this could all **disappear**  
**Before the doors close**  
And it comes to an **end**  
**With you by my side I will fight and defend**  
I'll **fight **and **defend**  
Yeah, yeah  
_

The other picture, behind it, is of my real mother, my real father and me. I was only 4 when this was taken. My mothers smile. My fathers scar. The locket that my mother gave me is round her neck. I wonder where she is now?

_**Hear me** when I say, **when I say I ****believe**  
Nothing's gonna change, **nothing's gonna change destiny**  
Whatever's **meant to be **will **work out perfectly**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

My train of thought was stopped when my eye caught another glimpse of the contraption. I place it on my arm. Click it into place. There is a note under all the photographs.

_Kairi Leonhart,_

_I know you may not remember all of which that happened in Radiant Garden. Merlin, the wizard who taught you magic at a young age, had told Master Eraqus of your excellent potential, so he decided to give you one of those special contraptions you loved so much. I know you remember how I used be like an aunty to you Kairi but now, when you read this, you maybe a lot older than you were then. I guess you may have forgotten. Saying that, I would love to forget what happened. I missed my friends as you miss yours. Just remember that they will always be in your heart, no matter what._

_Aqua_

_P.S press the button when it's on your arm. Wait and see. x_

Aqua? So I used to love this sort of thing then? _P.S press the button when it's on your arm. Wait and see. x. _So if I press the button something will happen.

_There's **nothing** you could **say**  
**Nothing** you could **do**  
There's **no other way** when it comes to the **truth**  
So **keep holding on**  
'Cause **you know** we'll make it through, **we'll make it through  
**_

I look at the red metal armlet on my shoulder, the blue button staring at me in the eyes. I dubiously move my hand toward the button.

_**Keep holding on**  
'Cause **you know** we'll make it through, **we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
_

I touch the button… A sharp light surrounds me… metal covers my body… my face… my legs… my arms… my chest…

The light disperses. I find myself in a suit of red armour…

I have this strange urge to leave. I know Mickey wouldn't mind, he'll understand.

_'Cause **you know **I'm here for you, **I'm here for you**  
There's **nothing **you could **say**  
_

I take a piece of paper from my desk and a pen. I leave Mickey a note…

_Mickey,_

_I've left this note to let you know I've left. I found something in my drawers that triggered a memory. I want to find my parents. I'm sorry our reunion was short and sweet but I do believe that we will meet again some day. Hearts are connected by invisible ties, which can never be broken. We are connected no matter what and I shall always remember you. Thank you, for always been there for me._

_Kairi_

I run to my balcony. A ship floats level with the railing. I jump aboard the ship and take off. It's not like a Gummi ship but more like a hover board.

_So **keep holding on**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, **we'll make it through**  
_

_There's **nothing **you could **say**  
**Nothing **you could **do**  
There's **no other way** when it comes to the **truth**  
So **keep holding on**  
_

I take flight in Gummi space for Destiny Island.

* * *

**A/N: **so, she wants to find out more of her past ^_^ see what happens in chapter 13 :L R&R plz x

_x_**_Crayon_**_x_**_of_**_x_**_a_**_x_**_mad_**_x_**_girl_**_x_


	13. The strange figure

**A/N: **chapter 13. Soras POV now. so he's in traverse town and now goes to fnd Kairi :L

_Disclaimer-_ ): nope...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- The strange figure**

After all the laughter, it ends with a deathly silence. We stare at each other and around at the bare walls with death in our eyes. I don't like this one bit.

"Sora, I trust that you will keep my daughter safe. Don't waste time here, go and find her. I'm sure she's waiting for you," Leon says

I nod and run out the door, Donald and Goofy trail behind.

We walk to the first district through the big locked door, which I unlock with my Keyblade. The stars are falling. Darkness consuming them. Yes, the worlds are slowly dying.

"Come on Sora! Stop staring at the sky. Kairi's safe. I just know it!" Donald rags my arm to the world exit.

Aboard the Gummi, Chip and Dale check the ship.

"Hey. Kairi's still safe. I spoke with her earlier. She went to Disney Castle. But knowing her she's gone. I'm sure she just wants to find out her past," Dale smiles

"Yeah..." I frown, "I guess you're right. I want to check the Island one last time before I do anything else,"

"Right. A course has been set for Destiny Island. Good luck," Chip and Dale salute

I take my perch at the wheel. The Gummi ship blasts off.

Gummi space. Heartless and Nobody ships all shooting and crashing into one each other and our ship.

I see the island in the distance.

On the island. I run to the sea. The sunset glowing on the water. My knees fall to the sand. My hands crash to the ground. I keep my head low and inhale the atmosphere.

"I can smell her! Her hair always smelled of the ocean... Kairi..." I gaze at the sand.

"Sora. You'll find her," Goofy places his hand on my shoulder

"..." I raise my head steadily, staring out to the sunset, remembering how _we_ used to watch the sunset on the pier. Those were the days when there was no care in the world.

I get myself up; wipe the sand from my baggy shorts and my hands.

The secret place, secret as ever, is over grown with weeds. Well after 1000 years I know that it would've got grown over, but who has slashed it away? It was only Riku, Kairi and I allowed in there. Unless one of them are in there?

I run to the secret place. A strange figure races out. She stops at the shack and looks back at me. Shakes her head then jumps on her ship and leaves. She had mysterious red armour? What could it mean?

I quicken my pace to the secret place. I look at the drawing on the wall. Kairi on the right. Me on the left. We drew this when we were 4 but I added a paopu to it and told Kairi it was a surprise. After I asked her out, I came here to add the paopu. I believe Kairi returned and saw that. I think it was her that added the other one. Where she's giving me a paopu.

The girl in the red armour. The magical armour of old. The armour of a Keyblade master!

I kneel down at the drawing.

_That girl had to have been Kairi. When she saw me, she shook her head. Did she think that she was seeing things? Why did she leave? What's going on in her mind?_

She hasn't forgotten about me, that's for sure. I wonder if she knows. She must do. She's wearing that armour. Aqua gave that to her because Master Eraqus knew of her abilities but she was never told of them because after she was moved, she was rather clingy to people because she kept shouting _"I don't want to lose anyone anymore!"_ maybe it was what she went through but I never knew what she meant, now I think I do. When Merlin told us the story of the Keyblade war. She was in the midst of it and never remembered. She was forced to forget it.

A traumatised, petrified, scared little girl. She has grown up with those fears but that is what made her stronger.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo... he thinks he's seen Kairi... has he? well find out in chapter 14... it'll be up soon :L x R&R plz x

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	14. Misguided ghosts

**A/N: **chapter 14 now. Kairi saw Sora. and it was Kairi that Sora saw. soo... lets see what happens now... song- Misguided ghosts- Paramore

_Disclaimer-_ :( still no

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- Misguided ghosts**

Was that him? Was that really him? I ran from the secret place to see what Sora had left for me as a surprise. What a surprise! He drew a paopu! That is the best surprise perhaps!

When I got to the seaside shack I thought I saw Sora. I shook my head, thinking he looked at me with that look. The kind of look when you see a master or when you find someone you lost. He must've thought it was me but saw the armour and probably thought different. _What is really going on in his mind?_

I left on my ship to Hollow Bastion. I know something there will help me realise my past.

_**I'm going away **for a while_  
_But **I'll be back**, **don't try and follow me**_  
_'Cause **I'll return as soon as possible**_  
_See **I'm trying to find my place**_  
_But it **might not be here where I feel safe**_  
_**We all learn to make mistakes**_

This journey is rather difficult. Last time, I got through easily to get the island but this time to get to Hollow Bastion the gate is locked. I have to unlock it somehow. Chips voice starts to speak in my ear as I stare at the locked gate.

"Kairi, use the magic of the suit. Raise your hand and focus your power to unlock it,"

"What? How do you know I'm at a locked gate?" I ask

I hear Dale push in, "Coz we can track your suit! Oh the joy of been a Gummi engineer!" Dale cheers

"Yeah. Thanks anyways," I laugh

I balance on the ship, raise my hand and point it at the gate. Light surrounds my hand. I focus the energy from my hand to the lock. The lock clicks. The gate disappears. The light fades. The pathway is open. Hollow Bastion is at the end.

_**And run  
From them**__, from them  
__**With no direction  
**__**We'll run **from them, from them  
__**With no conviction**_

Darkness surrounding the world. I'm surprised the world hasn't been consumed or faded already. There has to be a force making this happen. A strong evil force.

Market. The market place is quiet and abandoned. It's usually busy with lively people. If this was a movie, you'd expect to see tumble weed to roll across any minute now.

There's nothing here. There's no one here. Not even the breath of life could make a difference here.

_'Cause **I'm just one of those ghosts**_  
_**Traveling endlessly**_  
_**Don't need no road**_  
_In fact **they follow me**_

I stand where I am, in the middle of the square. My mind opening the doors it locked those years ago.

_And we just **go in circles**_

Screams. Shouts. Bellows. Cries. Yelps. Pain. Sorrow. Many negatives that those people suffered, floods my heart once again. The sufferings they had to endure but lead to their downfall. They let darkness control them. The Unversed took over this world. Hollow Bastion.

_Well Now **I'm told that this is life  
**And **pain is just a simple compromise**_  
_So we can **get what we want out of it**_  
_**Would someone care to classify,**_  
_A **broken heart** and **twisted minds**_  
_**So I can find someone to rely on**_

I… I have to leave… I have to… but I need to know my past… my family…

_**And run  
To them**, to them_  
_**Full speed ahead**_  
_**Oh you are not, Useless**_  
_We are just_

I try to block those feelings out, with difficulty, but they just keep slipping back. I run to Merlins house. I seem to know this world like the back of my hand.

Flashes of walking with my mother to Merlins house. The random conversations we had about finding a prince charming. Those were the days.

I step cautiously toward the door. I turn the doorknob. Click. The wooden door squeaks open. The room smells musty. A place where I used to do spells. A place of ever remembering memories. The walls have come down and my fears shall come back to haunt me, once again…

I start to see me dancing around. 4 year old me. I'm having a ball. _I stop as Merlin walks in. He places a piece of paper on the desk, "Kairi. Did you practice those spells I taught you?"_

"_Yeah! Wanna see?" I shout_

"_If you wish," Merlin sets up a magical ball of energy as a dummy_

"_Fire!" I shoot a ball of flames at the dummy, "Blizzard!" I launch a ball of ice at the dummy_

"_Well done Kairi. You really are progressing well… but I don't think we have enough time…" he frowns but quickly smiles again._

I didn't know what he meant before but I think I know now.

I walk over to the desk where the note was left. Another note from Aqua. I think Merlin was supposed to hand this to me but thought I wasn't ready. He was right… or does this note carry on from the first note?

_Kairi,_

_I know you have read the first note that was left in your room at Disney Castle. So I guess after reading that you wanted to find out more… and go back home. Radiant Garden… or Hollow Bastion as it is called now._

_That armour was given to you from Master Eraqus. He was my tutor for the Mark of Mastery, to gain the mark of the Keyblade master._

_Master Eraqus decided that you are worthy of the mark. He honoured you with the armour but you were moved and forgot about it… until now. Be careful in Hollow Bastion. Darkness looms everywhere. It brings out those things deepest in our hearts._

_Aqua_

'Mark of Mastery'

'Keyblade Master'

Really? This Master Eraqus thinks I'm a Keyblade master and worthy of the Mark of Mastery.

How can I when I don't have a Keyblade?

"_Darkness looms everywhere. It brings out those things deepest in our hearts._" What the hell does she mean?

A crash comes from outside. I leave the note and head outside.

Nothing? What could've made that noise?

5 Shadows appear from the ground. A wizard heartless with a spell book and 2 soldiers appear from the darkness.

The wizard heartless shoots a lighting bolt at me. The others leap at me.

Darkness surrounds me, engulfs me… I can't breath... I can't…

Light blinds my sight for just a moment. The heartless disappear. A Keyblade appears in my right hand. Oathkeeper.

A mocking applause comes closer from the Bailey.

"Congratulations Keyblade master… but how would you fair against someone you can't see!" the mysterious person leaps to me so fast I can't see them. I block their attack. They bounce backwards.

"So you can block that attack. Can you beat me?" Riku asks!

_**Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly**_  
_The ones we** trusted the most**_

What? He is defiantly out of his head? He wants to know if I can beat him? Well this armour is a great disguise.

"Are you too scared?" he taunts

I charge at him. He jumps. He flips over me and slashes my back. I fall to my knees, winded from the attack. I was never cut out for combat.

My armour from my back falls off. My back's exposed!

"Your armour will not protect you now!" I hear him from behind me. I hear his steps getting closer... faster and faster. I bow my head… _this is it_…

A Keyblade comes in contact with my head. Sharp and painful. _I open my eyes_… my helmet is split open on the floor. Riku slowly turns, "So, you thought you could beat me but you were wron… Kairi?" he looks at my face… covered with blood, sweat and tears… I can't handle this anymore… this pain is unbearable…

_**Pushed us far away  
**And there's **no one road**_  
_We **should not be the same**_

I reach for my Keyblade from the ground. Anger seething in my palms. I charge for him. Keyblade first. He blocks the attack and counter attacks me. I fall back and hit a hard building. I slide back down painfully. My head spinning, back aching.

"Kairi?" his voice saddens because he knows he's hurt me.

I raise my hand to bring forth my ship.

"Riku. Next time, you won't be so lucky!" I shout with the rest of energy that I have left. I crawl to my ship and climb aboard for Destiny Island.

I collapse to the sand, outside the shack. I crawl my way to the secret place in my state of shredded armour, blood, sweat and tears all over my body.

Sora's inside. My eyes widen and the corners of my lips rise to form a smile. This smile is so difficult with my head spinning with pain. I grab the wall to stand, very difficult. Sora turns. My legs shake.

"Kairi!" he opens his arms wide and rushes to me.

_**But I'm just a ghost**__  
And **still they echo me**_

I lose my smile to the frown, "Sooooorrraaaaaaa…" I fall into his arms. A warm loving hug as I disappear. My heart goes on… my body fades…

**_They _**_**echo me in circles**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

sooo Kairi has gone... what's happened to her? well if you remember in kh 1... :L R&R plz x

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


	15. You may not remember me

**A/N: **Kairi disappeared and now this is what's happened to her... the song is- the last song by McFLY

_Disclaimer-_ well, i can dream, can't i? XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- ****You may not remember me**

I'm used to this solitude of his heart but there seems to be something different now. I can hear everything on the outside world. I heard him shout Kairi then I heard that girl muster up the last of her energy to say his name.

I remember when I came to my end. A young boy came to my rescue. His name is Sora. He dived into his own heart and greeted me in. I've been here for as long as I can remember. Ever since he was only 4.

_The time has come to __**say goodbye**__  
__**The sun is setting in the sky**__  
The __**truth's turned out to be a lie**__  
__**It's over**__, over  
Hum yourself a __**lullaby**__  
__**This is the end**__ but baby __**don't you cry**_

"Who are you?" that girls voice shouts over to me on this glass platform of Sora

I turn to see the red head in her pink dress, "My name is Ventus. What's yours?"

"I'm Kairi," she slowly walks over to me, "Wait… I think I know you," she tilts her head

"Hmm? We've never met?" I say

"Aqua used to talk about you all the time. Like you're a little brother," she smiles. We're standing opposite each other now.

"Really? So you're the girl that was the exception of having the mark of mastery? Kairi Leonhart, Princess of Heart," I say

_So __**take away**__ the __**melody**__  
And __**all that's left are memories**__  
Of __**lovers, friends and enemies**__  
They're __**all fading**__  
__**You may not remember me**__  
__**I haven't got the strength to carry on**__  
_

"Yeah. Well not anymore… I got screwed over. Got the armour, went to Hollow Bastion, or Radian Garden as it was called, and got beat up by Riku. He thought I was a normal Keyblade master but when he took the helmet off, he noticed that it was I. I took hold of Oathkeeper to hit him but he counter attacked it so that was the fatal blow… I tried my hardest to get my ship… I flew to Destiny Island… Sora was in the secret place… I felt myself painlessly fade away without a care in the world… and here I am!" she tells her story

"Not as bad as my ending," I laugh

_If this is __**the last song I'll ever sing**__  
Then __**I'm giving it everything  
I'm giving it all**__  
_

"What happened with you then?" she asks me

"_The fate of all occurs not by chance… The fate of all is inevitable… each of their fates pass through and gather together. A new story awaits the awakening…_That was what someone had told me. I was brought back… I fell… it felt warm and nostalgic. The boy was so kind…" I start

_"What?" the small boy in red shorts said, __"Can you hear me?" he shouts up to me _

_"When I was in the darkness alone, I heard his voice." I replied_

"_Wow," he held my heart in his hands_

"_And I went there, it was full of light. I was filled with nostalgia," I said_

"_I see," the boy nodded_

"_Our hearts were born at the same time, making up for the lack of our hearts." I said_

"_Yes." he nodded_

_"But I have to sleep again…" _

_"You feel sad?" he frowned_

"_Can I join with your heart again?" I asked_

_"If you feel better by doing so, it's ok," he smiled_

_"Thanks." He brought me into his heart_

"… And now here I am," I smile

"Oh. So for 10 years, or so, Sora had 2 hearts inside him?" she asks me

"Well, you make it 3," I joke

She laughs, a nice cute laugh. No wonder Sora loves her so much.

"Well. There ain't no way out of here so we're just stuck here," I say

"Oh… so I guess we're stuck in here. Got any cards?" she jokes around

"No, but maybe I can magic some up. While we're here we can get to know each other more," I smile as I bring a table, 2 chairs and a pack of cards

"I've had enough of fighting, I was never good at it in the first place," she deals the cards

"I was too young to take the Mark of Mastery exam…" I frown

"Well, at least we're safe in here," she smiles

I smile

_If this is **the last song that I'll ever play**  
**Then I guess it's time to take**  
**My curtain call**  
I'm dying to thank you all  
I'm dying to thank you all  
**I'm dying to thank you all**  
Thank you all  
_

"_Under the starry night, two heroes who would save the world soon looked up at the same sky_. Aqua told me this… she was like a big sister or an auntie to me… really protective and kind…" she places the deck down

"Yeah. She was like my big sister and Terra was like my big brother. One small happy family… until Terra left… any 5's?" I ask

"Go fish… why did he leave?" she asks

I pick up a card, "well I think it was because he had a display of darkness in the exam or something else but I wanted to tell him something… he left before I could do anything…" I say

"So, he showed his darkness in his heart and decided to run away. Kinda reminds me of Riku. Well, he did end up kissing me then I ran away from him… I last saw him at Hollow Bastion… something changed him… darkness has taken over his heart… there's no way, that I know, how to save him. It's all up to Sora now. Got any 2's?" she asks

_So here's to all the __**lonely hearts**__  
Coz __**mine's been ripped and torn apart**__  
__**I'm colder**__ now, __**it's getting dark**__  
But __**I'll be okay**__  
__**Bury me**__ with my guitar  
And __**all the way to hell I'll play**_

"Yeah. It's all up him now," I hand her my 2 of _hearts _

_**One more song**__ before I've got to go  
(I'm singing ohhhhh)  
From the __**very bottom of my soul**__  
(And meaning ohhhhhh)  
__**Every single word**__ and every note  
__**I'm pleading**__  
__**Let me hear you sing it out once more with feeling**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

sooo, It was all from Vens POV. and what did you think? R&R plz xx

_x**Crayon**x**of**x**a**x**mad**x**girl**x_


End file.
